100 Ares Prompts
by largofan
Summary: Ares has been banished from Olympus for five years in hope he'll find a wife, these are one hundred moments in their lives
1. Chapter 1

Largofan: Iya, it's been so long since I've posted! For those of you have read my other works, I'm sorry for not posting. For those of you who are new to my strangeness, WELCOME! And don't worry about these not being finished, I've already completed the set and will try to post then a week!

Hisoka: And as usual, don't own, don't sue, no money -club-

001 Beginnings:

Ares stares in shock at the now nervous looking girl who had thrown him across the room. No one had ever done it before and damn if it wasn't sexy.

002 Middles:

Millie had always made it clear, it was either her or Aphrodite, there was no compromising or middle ground

003 Ends:

Ares stares at the sleeping woman next to him and smirks, pulling her to him. This was how a day should end.

004 Insides:

Millie was completely human, not a drop of godly blood in her but that just made Ares more curious since she was far stronger then a human should be

005 Outsides:

Millie hated how she looked because she liked cute things and at six foot two inches with a large bust and wide hips, she was anything but cute. Ares thought she was perfect.

006 Hours:

Sparring with Ares was what Millie looked forward to every day. The hours with him made her feel normal.

007 Days:

The first time Ares had missed days of practice after the pretty woman had winked at him, Millie hadn't expected him to return. When he did, she broke his arm because she was jealous and couldn't find the right words to tell him.

008 Weeks:

After Ares had returned from his third visit with Aphrodite when he was supposed to be looking for a wife, Millie hadn't spoken to him or spared with him for three long weeks.

009 Months:

Ares sighs as he stems the blood flowing out of his broken nose. He had been sparing with Millie for months, but with human limitations the girl still managed to surprise him.

010 Years:

As a god, years meant little to Ares. When his five year banishment to the mortal world came to an end, he returned to Olympus with a ring on his finger and Millie holding his hand.

Largofan: A bit more from me. There are 100 prompts, I'll post them in groups of 10. Ares is just the first and I'm working on Apollo, but no promises for a while. I also hope to do a set for Hermes so I cover the three bachelor gods. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Largofan: And the next ten, don't own, don't sue, no money

011 Red:

Ares tries not to laugh as he looks at Millie, as someone with black hair, you'd think she'd be able to tan. Instead if she was out in the sun to long she turned bright red.

012 Orange:

Ares scowls, Millie had gone down to the mortal world to visit her mother and had left him at home on Olympus. He would never admit it, but the way he clung to the bright orange hoodie she always wore made it clear he missed her

013 Yellow:

"You yellow bellied coward, don't hold back, come at me!" Ares sneers when he first spars with Millie. Her eyes flashed and she had then thrown him across the room.

014 Green:

Ares had never understood why it was called seeing green when you got jealous, he had never been jealous before. But now, watching how easily the man was putting the moves on his Millie, he swore the entire world became shades of green as he stormed over.

015 Blue:

Ares had never been overly fond of the color blue, but there was no prettier shade of blue then the blue of his Millie's eyes.

016 Purple:

Normally Ares loved seeing people bruised and battered after a good fight, but the large purple blotch around Millie's eye from where he had misjudged a punch just made him feel like scum.

017 Brown:

Ares looks up from the glass of brown liquid to a now familiar, sheepish looking Millie.

"Sorry I lost it and threw you like a rag doll again," she grumbles, not looking at him and Ares snorts, he'd have to break her of the habit of apologizing every time she got a little rough as he takes the cup of coffee.

018 Black:

Ares stares at Millie while she sleeps, and runs a finger gently along her eye lashes, which where impossibly long, thick, and black.

019 White:

Ares smiles as Millie complains about how her pale skin makes her look like a spook. He runs his hands over her arms, his tan skin standing out against the white and he loved it.

020 Colorless:

When Ares had heard that Millie had been seriously hurt in a car accident, all the color had seemed to drain from the world until he saw her smiling crookedly at him from the hospital bed with a broken leg.

Largofan: Ta-da, next set will be up next week


	3. Chapter 3

Largofan: I got a puppy!

L: Largo is a bit distracted at the moment, so don't own, don't sue, no money

021 Friends:

Millie had never been good at making friends because of her size and strength, so when Ares hadn't avoided her after she threw him into the wall, she had felt that maybe she'd be able to be friends with him.

022 Enemies:

Aphrodite hated Millie from the second Ares had said her name. Ares never said another woman's name in her presence before and when he had refused her advances for the first time, Aphrodite knew just who to blame.

023 Lovers:

It had been hard for Ares to give up Aphrodite so he could have Millie, but when she returned from visiting her mother, she had thrown him on their bed and tackled him. Trading a lover he could never have for a wife who couldn't get enough of him had definitely been a good idea.

024 Family:

Ares had been worried slightly what Millie would think of his family and what they would do to her. His worries had been meaningless. Artemis liked having a woman who would wrestle with her, Hephaestus liked that there was someone else who wanted to keep his wife away from Ares, and Hera was just happy her son had someone who would keep him in line

025 Strangers:

Millie had been worried when the stranger had entered the dojo for the first time. He looked like a thug who would just abuse the martial arts that her father had told her again and again where for learning control. Thinking it over later, Millie realized that that was why her dad had probably paired her with Ares the first time, to try and strike fear into him.

026 Teammates:

Ares had never thought he'd like having a teammate, but after getting married, he realized that your spouse was your team mate and Millie was the only person he could think of who would put up with him

027 Parents:

Millie's parents hated Ares, he had taken their daughter away after they had gotten married and he never let them visit her.

028 Children:

Ares had a lot of children, and he had been surprised when Millie had wanted to meet them and had been kind to them.

"Of course, I'm their step mother, I don't want them thinking I'm a witch, we're family," she had explained when he had voiced his surprise and he smirks, pulling her closer.

029 Birth:

When Millie had had their first child, a daughter, Apollo had to be summoned for after the birth to make sure that Ares hand healed correctly because almost all the bones in it where broken by Millie squeezing it.

030 Death:

When Millie's parents had died in a car accident, she had cried for days. Ares couldn't quite understand why she was so sad, but he held her and tried to calm her as best he could.

Largofan: -Still playing with the puppy-

Kaku: For anyone who cares the puppies name is Bella, and the next ten will be out next week


	4. Chapter 4

Largofan: Not much to say except, don't own, don't sue, no money

031 Sunrise:

"Rise and shine you slacker!" Minnie shouted the day after Ares had agreed to train with her. Ares groans, but runs with her and she grins at him when they reach the top of the cliff that over looked the entire valley they where in, the sun was just peaking over the horizon, bathing her in light and Ares wanted nothing more then to jump her right there because damn she looked good with her clothes clinging to her with sweat.

032 Sunset:

Millie holds on to Ares tighter. He was carrying her after she had twisted and possibly broken her ankle during their cool down jog. As she looks at him from the corner of her eye, in the fading light, she swears that his eyes are on fire.

033 Too much:

Sometimes, Ares was just to much, he knew that, so when he started pressing Millie about letting him still see Aphrodite on the side, she had finally snapped and punched him so hard it broke his nose, letting him know he'd said too much.

034 Not Enough:

Ares groans as Millie's nails rake down his arms, he'd never get enough of being intertwined with his wife like this.

035 Sixth Sense:

Ares found it amazing that his Millie always knew when their little Cindy was about to cry. She'd always get up or stopped what she was doing and go to their daughter's side.

036 Smell:

When Millie would visit her parents, Ares always kept the ridiculously big orange hoodie she liked, because it smelled just like her.

037 Sound:

Ares stares in surprise the first time he hears Millie laugh, it was a soft noise, and reminded him of wooden wind chimes.

038 Touch:

Ares runs his fingers lightly over one pale arm as Millie curls against him as they watch TV. He wasn't the best with using soft touches, but he knew they where the kind Millie liked best and the fact that she curls up closer tells him she's happy.

039 Taste:

Sweat, blood, and the licorice sticks she liked so much, that's what his Millie tasted like when he first got to kiss her deeply, his tongue plundering her mouth cause he could easily get addicted to the taste.

040 Sight:

Millie gasps happily after becoming an immortal as she looks at Ares in his true form for the first time.

Largofan: I hope you all like, the next set will be out next week


	5. Chapter 5

Largofan: Keeping it going. I'm updating before work today, cause I got plans after, so wish me luck, it's going to be a serious talk with my possible roommate!

Hisoka: And don't own, don't sue, no money -Spade-

041 Shapes:

Ares knew he had a meeting to attend, but right now Millie was staring out into space, her fingers tracing shapes into his skin and he didn't want her to stop.

042 Triangle:

Millie chuckles to herself as she looks at the two of them in the fun house mirror, they where a pair of triangles. Her own being wide in the hips and Ares' being wide in the shoulders.

043 Square:

Ares sighs after having another argument with Millie, who wasn't good with words and neither was he, so it had turned into a fight and she had a busted lip while he had a black eye. As he throws his coat onto the couch a small square falls out and he grabs it and can't help but smile. It was a picture of Millie smiling and hugging the giant stuffed dog he had won for her at the fair. He sighs and picks his coat back up, he was going to go make things right with her.

044 Circle:

Ares could feel his blood pumping and can't help but smile. Millie had only gotten better at fighting since she had became a goddess so as they circle each other, he has trouble finding an opening.

045 Moon:

Ares sighs when he looks at the waning moon. He had been out late without Millie and knew she always stayed in cycle with the moon, which meant she was going to rip his head off when he got home.

046 Star:

In Ares' world, Aphrodite has always been like the moon he could gaze at but no matter what he did, could never have. Then Millie had come along, blazing out of the sky like a falling star that he had caught.

047 Heart:

The thing Ares loved most was after particularly exhausting rounds of sex was resting his head between Millie's breast and listening as her heart stopped beating so erratically and took on its normal rhythm.

048 Diamond:

When Ares had decided to propose, he skipped the stores and went straight to Hades. Sure he had had to release a battalion of dead soldiers to Hades, but the perfection of the diamond ring he gave Millie was worth it.

049 Club:

Ares stares in shock with the rest of the gods. Aphrodite had been more aggressive in her flirting with him, trying to get him to cheat on Millie with her, and Millie had had enough. She had clubbed the goddess of love right in the face with her fist.

"Leave my husband alone you hussy!" Millie hisses like an angry cat and Ares feels pride well up in his chest.

050 Spade:

Ares sighs as he stares at the royal flush in spades and takes off his glasses. He didn't know how his wife always managed to win at strip poker.

Largofan: And done, it always amuses me how each set of ten is a perfect set


	6. Chapter 6

Largofan: Grrrgha! I was doing so good!

Kaku: What are you talking about?

Largofan: I've been posting every Friday with out fail and now FFN won't let me log in! There fore I can't post!

Kaku: And as always, don't own, don't sue, no money

051 Water:

Ares looks around for Millie and frowns, not seeing her and turns back to shore to see if she had gotten behind him. He knew it was a mistake the second he hears the splash behind him as Millie tackles him, knocking him under the surface of the water. The woman was like a damn fish when it came to water.

052 Fire:

Millie stares into Ares' eyes, she swore she saw fire in them all the time and wonders is that isn't Ares' fiery personality coming through.

053 Earth:

Ares groans as he's once again thrown into the earth. He hated mortal limitations when Millie didn't have them and she was pissed right now, so she wasn't going to try and hold back.

054 Air:

Ares didn't know what was better as he speeds down the old route sixty-six on his Harley. The air rushing past him or Millie clinging to his waist.

055 Spirit:

When they had first stated to get close, Millie had been afraid that with a wild spirit like the one Ares had, that he would break her heart. She didn't realize at first that she had already started taming it with her physical strength and strength of will.

056 Breakfast:

Ares swore to never forget this. Millie was sleepily making their breakfast after the first night she had actually spent over at his apartment, clad only in one of his shirts, which hung off one shoulder and barely covered her rear, making him wonder if she was wearing anything under it.

057 Lunch:

Ares stares at Millie as they eat lunch, her treat after another grueling round of sparring. She looked awkward and that made her cute in his eyes as she tries not to look at him. Her eyes darting about as she eats, as though embarrassed at how much she was eating.

058 Dinner:

Millie bites her lip to keep from laughing at the smoke coming from the kitchen and the soot and flour covering Ares. He had obviously tried to make dinner for her like she had said would be nice as they watched a movie.

059 Food:

Ares knew that, although she hated to admit it, Millie loved food, so whenever he wanted her to forgive him, the best way was to bring her, her favorites or take her out to a restaurant she liked or wanted to try.

060 Drink:

Ares watches as Millie takes the nectar from Zeus. He had told her everything the day before their wedding, she hadn't run away, but this was her real last chance. She could run with her mortality if she wanted. She doesn't even hesitate, but chugs the drink and Ares smirks in triumph.

Largofan: Done, and sorry this is late!


	7. Chapter 7

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money

061 Winter:

Ares chuckles as Millie refuses to let him leave the bed. She hated the cold that had come with winter and he relaxes back into the bed and back fully into her arms. He didn't have any where to be and mentally promises to take her down south one winter.

062 Spring:

"S… Stop staring, I know I look stupid," Millie says as Ares stares at her in awe. They where going to some party that her family was throwing for Easter and Millie was in a dress for once. It was pale green and showed off her figure and Ares wanted nothing more then to press her against a wall and take her while she was wearing it.

063 Summer:

Ares shifts uncomfortably as he watches Millie work on the ice cream cone she had bought. He had known to avoid pop sickles, but he hadn't thought watching her tongue work on the cold treat before it can melt away in the summer heat would affect him this bad. When she leans over and licks away the ice cream that had melted and dribbled down his fingers, he knew she was doing it on purpose.

064 Fall:

Ares grumbles to himself as he rakes up the leaves with Millie outside her parents home, where she still lived since it was cheap. He didn't understand why he was doing the work, that is until Millie reaches up, her fingers trailing over his jaw before plucking a leave from his hair.

065 Passing:

Ares looks at Millie curiously, she had been staring off into space a lot lately.

"What's on your mind?" he asks because he couldn't just read it. She looks at him and kisses him.

"A hundred years have passed since we where married," she says and he smiles.

"And we have centuries to look forward to," he says, kissing her back.

066 Rain:

Ares laughs as he looks at Millie spread out on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. It had been raining for three days and for some reason the rain just sucked the energy right out of his Amazon.

067 Snow:

Ares whirls around when the snow ball collides with his head and sees an impish looking Millie looking at him. I had taken forever for him to get her out of bed and outside and now he smirks as he dodges another snow ball and starts making one of his own.

068 Lightning:

"NO!" Millie shouts as the lightning takes out the power right in the middle of her favorite show and she shakes her fist up at the sky. Ares just hopes Zeus doesn't get to offended.

069 Thunder:

Millie giggles as Ares jerks awake from where he had dozed off as he cuddled against her on the couch. Her bad mood over missing her show vanishing as he asks which side was firing the cannons.

"It's just thunder," she tells him and he grunts. He pulls her closer as he dozes off again.

070 Storm:

Ares later decides that he likes storms, especially since Millie got bored of waiting for the power and woke him up from his nap by kissing him while straddling his waist.

Largofan: And the next one will come out next week!


	8. Chapter 8

Largofan: Gyah! I'm so sorry! My boss messed up my schedule so that I didn't work yesterday and it totally screwed me up!

Kamina: That's extremely un-manly! Don't own, don't sue, no money! Cause just who the hell do you think we are! Rick Riordan!

Largofan: Shut up Kamina, on with the prompts

071 Broken:

Ares swears vehemently when his bike breaks down in the middle of no where.

072 Fixed:

Millie just laughs as she looks the bike over and finds an easy fix for it, glad now that she took shop in high school.

073 Light:

Millie is dazzled by the light coming out of Ares eyes the first time she sees him once the mortal limitations are taken off.

074 Dark:

Ares reaches out and feels Millie's side of the bed is empty. He scowls, his eyes, since he had mortal limitations, not piercing the darkness like they normally did. The sound of the toilet flushing and the sink going calms him and he pulls her back next to him.

075 Shade:

Ares grins as he and Millie collapse under the shade of a giant tree. They had spent the morning training even though it was ninety degrees and climbing. The shade felt good, but the heat he could feel radiating off Millie felt better for some reason.

076 Who?:

Millie gnaws on her finger. It had been three days since Ares had disappeared with the pretty woman for the fifth time and Millie still didn't know who she was and she hated that. Was she Ares girlfriend? Wife? Lover? Who?

077 What?:

Ares stares at Millie, memorizing her face and trying to decide what it was he liked so much about her that he was willing to give up Aphrodite for her.

078 Where?:

Millie smiles slightly against Ares back as they cruise down some lonely stretch of highway, she had no idea where they where going, but didn't really care at the moment.

079 When?:

Millie stares at Ares in surprise as he leans down to kiss her. Just when did they go from friends to something more? She wonders as she happily meets the kiss.

080 Why?:

Millie chews on her lip as she punches the dummy. Why couldn't Ares get it through his head that he had to choose between her and the pretty woman.

Largofan: And done, and once again sorry for being late in updating


	9. Chapter 9

Largofan: Alright! I'm almost done!

Hisoka: Don't own, don't sue, no money -spade-

081 How?:

Ares runs his fingers through Aphrodite's hair after a bout of sex and wonders how it is that he can have the goddess of love and beauty next to him but his mind was on a mortal woman.

082 If:

"Will you stop that?" Millie asks because she had to take care of these bills.

"Only if you agree to come to bed when you finish," Ares replies, still nibbling at her ear.

083 And:

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Ares had never thought he'd be so pleased hearing those words spoken to him and anyone but Aphrodite.

084 He:

Millie rolls over to find the space next to her empty and frantically searches the apartment to find it empty. She hated it when he disappeared on her, even though when he came back he always had her favorite gifts.

085 She:

She was going to drive him crazy, he could smell her everywhere in his apartment but she was gone.

086 Choices:

In the end, Millie was the one who had all the choices. She could choose Ares, she could choose to marry him, she could choose to be immortal, and she could choose none of the above and make him miserable

087 Life:

She was immortal, but the fact that she was around other immortals made her feel like she still had a life.

088 School:

Ares had never gone to school so there fore could not understand why his Amazon was torturing herself over studying for her Accounting final.

089 Work:

Ares scowls at the new punk who had just joined the class, he was giving Millie grief and now Ares understood why being the assistant at the dojo was a job.

090 Home:

Ares had lived in a lot of places, but coming back to the apartment after visiting with his fellow banished bachelors, to find Millie studying, he felt like he was home.

Largofan: And done, there'll, obviously, just be one more after this.


	10. Chapter 10

Largofan: Wooo hooo! This is the last chapter and I gotta say, I love finishing stuff! -dances-

L: And for the last time, don't own, don't sue, no money

091 Birthday:

Being immortal, Ares never thought much about birthdays, but when he came home and got hit in the face with streamers and confetti by an overly excited Millie on the day he told her was his birthday. The look of joy on her face made him eagerly await the next one.

092 Christmas:

"I'm not a devote Christian, but I still celebrate Christmas because it's all about giving!" Millie had said as she forced Ares to carry all the gifts she had bought.

093 Thanksgiving:

Ares groans and rubs his belly appreciatively, he could get used to celebrating Thanksgiving with Millie's family.

094 Independence:

Millie lived with her parents because it was cheap, when she got married and went to Olympus to live with Ares, she found it odd how freeing it was.

095 New Year:

Ares liked New Years very much, because it gave him an excuse to drink in excess and make out with Millie in public.

096 Blood:

The first time Ares had gone to empty the trash in the bathroom after Millie had started living with him and seen the blood, he had thought there was seriously something wrong with his Millie. When he confronted her about it she had laughed and had to explain what a period was.

097 Chocolate:

Ares didn't know who it was, god or mortal, that had created chocolate, but he was thankful to them, because it was that time of the month and Millie had nearly killed him and she would have if he hadn't give her a large bar of chocolate.

098 Sex:

With Aphrodite, it had always been about sex, that was all it had always been, and that had been enough for Ares until he met Millie.

099 Love:

Ares always thought that sex equaled love, when he met Millie and realized just how much more complicated it was, he realized he had never loved Aphrodite.

100 Hate:

Ares hated it when he was mortal after he met Millie, what if she died, or something happened so she was seriously injured, or, so many other things that would take his Amazon away from him

Largofan: And I'm done with Ares! I'll be taking the rest of the month off and then I'll start posting 100 Apollo Prompts, so look for them on April sixth!

Everyone: Bye!


End file.
